


The Adventures of Jamie Proctor

by Stressball



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressball/pseuds/Stressball
Summary: Jamie Proctor, great-niece of The Winter Soldier, is given an impossible task. Her dying grandmother needs her to find the elusive and surprisingly not-dead James Buchanan Barnes, and deliver a letter from his sister. Not discouraged, she is resolved to fulfill her grandmother's wishes, even if it kills her.





	The Adventures of Jamie Proctor

**Author's Note:**

> So. I guess this is happening. Don't expect me to write a full-length novel here but it will probably end up happening. Criticism welcome.

The entire extended family stood around Grandma Becky’s death bed, her children, their children, and even their children, ready to say goodbye to the absolute powerhouse that is Rebecca Barnes Proctor. She spoke for hours, regaling various stories from her life, telling all of them how glad she was to have her family, and saying how they shouldn't be getting all teary-eyed, because Grandma isn't going down without a fight. Through it all Jamie, like the other young Proctors, stood awkwardly by the wall, waiting for her to be done so they could get something to eat. Eventually, Becky did get tired, and her children ushered their children out of the room to let her get her rest.

  
“Jamie?” She called from her bed. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” For a fleeting second the teenager expected a scolding, but Becky’s days of ruling her family with an iron fist were long over. When Jamie stood by her bed she merely pulled out a letter, written on crisp white paper. “Jamie, you are the youngest of my grandchildren.” This much was true, at eighteen she was the last of her grandchildren to reach adulthood. “But you have always had a fiery spirit, and I’ve watched you grow up into a strong, resourceful, determined young woman. Maybe it’s your namesake.” Jamie froze. The great-uncle she was named after was seldom spoken of after a certain 2014 accident. Needless to say, the events in DC rocked the entire Proctor family to their core. Even from what little they saw on the news. To Jamie, who had with the help of some remarkably tech-savvy friends relentlessly sought after files released by Black Widow, the knowledge of what really happened to James Barnes was unreal. Her KIA great-uncle, a super soldier assassin? No one at school would believe her, even if she could bring herself to tell them. Apparently, Becky wasn’t close enough to death that she couldn’t tell what Jamie was thinking. “I was more shocked than anyone when I heard he was alive, except maybe Steven.” And wasn’t that an interesting 2012 family reunion. “I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what to think. But now, when I know my life is coming to a close . . .” She trailed off, then handed the letter to Jamie. The envelope had nothing on it but a simple ‘Bucky’, written in surprisingly steady cursive. Jamie swallowed and tried to think of how she could possibly not disappoint her dying grandmother. “I know it’s a long shot. But if there was even a small, tiny chance of seeing my brother again, I’d take it in an instant. I just want him to know . . .” She started coughing, and Jamie brought a glass of water to her lips. “I don’t know if it’s possible, but I know if anyone could really try to find my brother again, it would be you.” She smiled at her granddaughter, and Jamie reluctantly took the letter. A reasonable person would know their grandmother was probably going senile, and keep the letter as a keepsake, in an old box somewhere. But Jamie was not reasonable, and she was reckless. To her own amazement, she was considering the possibility. Goddamn Barnes genes.

  
“Grandma?” She held the letter to her chest. “I promise to do whatever is within my power to deliver this letter to your brother.” Becky smiled, and patted Jamie on the cheek. Now that it was official, there was no backing down.

  
“Thank you,” The old lady whispered, and Jamie slid the letter into her bag before dimming the lights and exiting the room, wondering just what she had agreed to.

  
The better part of the family had moved into the kitchen, and a few of them had already left for their homes, having said their goodbyes. Her cousin, who was the closest in age to her at nineteen, walked over to where she was getting a can of soda from a cooler that had definitely seen better days.

  
“So why did grandma want to talk to you alone?” he asked, getting himself a coke.

  
“I’m her favorite,” She joked, pushing the bag behind her in what she hoped was an inconspicuous manner. He laughed, and they made some more small talk, about school and family business, until the sun had long set and it was finally time for them to go home. She was quiet on the way back, thinking of how in the world she could possibly accomplish the herculean task her grandma had assigned her. Grimly she wondered why she couldn’t get an easy last request, or even a reveal of secret treasure buried underneath the house. No, Jamie had to find a potentially dangerous great-uncle, who had avoided discovery by the best minds in the country, and was probably holing up in the middle of nowhere where nobody, especially teenage girls with limited resources, could find him. So long for a fun summer road trip, now she would have to make new plans. Her friends would be disappointed. Then again, hunting down war criminals was probably their idea of fun.

  
-Later-

  
“You want us to what?” Alex Rodriguez considered herself a reasonable person. She had seen some unbelievable stuff in her life, and most of the time she was able to roll with it. This was not one of those times.

  
“Find the Winter Soldier,” Jamie repeated herself, staring at her two best friends with an inexplicable amount of confidence.

  
“Yeah we got that,” Aaron said, looking at the blank whiteboard with the words ‘Where is Bucky Barnes?” written in the middle. “we just don't . . . why exactly do you suddenly need us to locate a brainwashed assassin?”

  
“You are aware that I'm named after my great-uncle? The one who died in World War Two?”

  
“Yes,” Said Alex.

  
“No,” said Aaron.

  
“Well, it turns out that my great-uncle James did not, in fact, perish tragically in the second world war.”

  
Alex stared for a moment, then suddenly understood.

  
“You’re not saying-”

"I am saying. The Winter Soldier is my great-uncle.”

  
“What.” Aaron said.

  
“I mean, I knew he was just a normal guy before HYDRA got him but seriously? Your great-uncle?” Alex spun back in her chair and smacked the whiteboard. “And you want us to find him. Captain America couldn't find him! Whatever’s left of SHIELD couldn't find him! The government couldn't find him! And - and what if we do? What then? Have-” She took a quick breath. “Have you finally lost it?”

  
“I have a mission.” Jamie pulled out the letter, placing it gingerly on the table. “Grandma's counting on me.”

  
“So you have lost it.” Jamie ignored her.

  
“Aaron?” He looked up.

  
“Have you ever considered a career in the postal service?” He said.

  
“No one appreciates the sass.”

  
“I appreciate it,” Alex said. Jamie sighed.

  
“So are you in or not?”

  
“Oh we're totally in,” Alex said.

  
“This is so much better than a summer road trip,” Aaron agreed.

  
“Great,” Jamie pulled out her laptop. “I think we can start with the Black Widow’s infodump. We've seen all the juicy stuff, but anything useful is encrypted or a literal paper trail.”  
“Sweet.” Alex grabbed the computer and flexed her fingers. “Thank you, Natasha Romanov.”

  
She immediately set to work, leaving Jamie and Aaron to figure out next steps.

  
“Who else knows about your, uh, mission?” Aaron asked.

  
“Just my grandma Becky.”

  
“Good.” He grabbed the map that was for their road trip. “Everyone else will think we're following this. And we have a bit of money saved up, so bonus.”

  
“We're going to DC,” Alex called from her laptop, still downloading files.

  
“Why DC?” Aaron said. “Anything from the Triskelion is long gone by now.”

  
“My Intel says Captain Rogers is currently living there.”

  
Jamie looked at the laptop. “That's Steve Roger’s Instagram.”

  
“Intel is Intel,” She said, scrolling through selfies of the captain with various fans.

  
“Captain America doesn't know where he is,” Jamie said.

  
“No, but he's our best shot.” Alex picked her teeth with her pencil. “Besides, we might as well do something noteworthy this summer. While we're there we can see the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. For research purposes.”

  
“Uh huh, research,” Aaron agreed.

  
“If I wasn't taking months of your time to complete a fool's errand given to me by my grandmother I'd say you had ulterior motives,” Jamie said. Her friends smiled innocently.

  
“Either way, it's gonna be a hell of a summer,” Alex grinned. “I've always wanted to get on a government watch list.”

  
“Alex no,” Aaron said.

  
“Alex yes,” Alex said. Jamie shrugged.

  
“As long as I get this letter delivered, I don't care if we end up disappeared by the CIA.”

  
“Really?” Aaron said. “Please tell me I don't have to be the mom friend for this, I can't handle responsibility.”

  
“Don't worry about it,” Alex said. “maybe we'll run into someone else on the way to be the responsible one.”

  
“Do you think Captain America was the mom friend?” Jamie wondered. Alex scoffed.

  
“The man did a single-man mission into enemy territory against orders to rescue the 107th. He's no one's mom friend.” The other two stared at her. “What? I can remember one story from US History.”

  
"So we're really doing this?" Aaron asked.

  
"I guess so," Alex said, gnawing on her pencil.

  
"Great," Jamie took the map and went over their careful notes with a black marker, making a straight line to DC. "Operation: Find Bucky is now a go."


End file.
